10 Ways Greg's A Sucker For Southern Charm
by Emono
Summary: A Nick/Greg prompt story who didn't see this coming? . Ranges from G-M, angst to fluff. Brace yourselves, M/M, slash


_Title__: 10 Ways Greg's a Sucker for Southern Charm: A Nick/Greg prompt story__Prompts__: 10 Prompts from a 100 list_

_Author__: Emono_

_Fandom__: CSI: Las Vegas__Rating__: PG-16__Pairing__: Nick/Greg__Warnings__: Fluff, some crack, BBM reference, a little Nick-OOC__Disclaimer__: CSI is way too big to even attempt to mess with; all I have is my poetic license.__Beta__: gil_follower_

_1: The nature of the universe _

_Greg stirred restlessly, burying his chin in his folded arms. The sun was warm on his back, the grass cool beneath him. His lover and himself were spread out on the ground, the truck parked at the top of the hill. A breeze rustled his hair, a sigh escaping from his boyfriend. He turned his head, dark eyes locking on Nick._

_Nick was on his back, hands tucked behind his head and cowboy hat pulled down low past his eyes. Usually the other didn't like to wear such a thing, but it seemed appropriate for the day._

_Greg hummed, "Hey Nicky?"_

"_Yeah?" the man didn't move, but Greg knew he had his lover's full attention._

"_Do you think..." the brunette chewed his lower lip thoughtfully "Do you ever think that it was supposed to happen like this?"_

_Nick's brow creased, "What?"_

"_Us" Greg replied simply "If it was some weird fate or-"_

"_You shut up right now" Nick looked at him from under his hat, half-glaring "You want to jinx us?"_

_Greg opened his mouth, but said nothing._

"_It's the nature of the universe babe" Nick tisked "We start thinkin' everything is good and fine, think we're meant to be...then one of us gets shot."_

_Greg paled, "Damn!"_

"_Yeah" Nick nodded, then settled himself comfortably again "So let's just go with it, alright?"_

_Greg let his eyes flutter close, "Ok."_

_2: Ice cream parlor_

_There was nothing that could beat seeing a happy, smiling Nick. Well, at least not to Greg. They had a good two weeks off together, and Greg had begged his boyfriend to take him to some remote town in some Sorta-Southern state. Which is how they ended up in Logan, Ohio..._

_The small ice cream parlor there was bordered by some strange petting zoo with goats and deer and a put-put golf course. Greg had dragged the other in there with a huge smile, demanding Superman ice cream in a sugar cone. Nick complied, ordering from the cute girl (she couldn't have been older than twenty) who was smiling and glancing between the two of them. She took care of their orders herself, her slight-southern twang ringing out as she asked them where they were from. In that five minutes it took to take the order, Nick learned she was from a lower region of Ohio called 'Jackson' and Greg learned he was impatient._

_The tables were too small for two full-grown men, so they sat outside at one of the stone picnic tables and teased each other about their taste in ice cream. Greg was smiling and laughing like anything, eating up the dripping treat with enthusiasm. _

_Yeah...nothing beat a happy Greg._

_3: Peaches_

_Greg was a minute away from passing out on the lab table when Nick came up, grinning and brandishing a cup of coffee. The brunette almost moaned, seizing up the cup and taking a hardy swig. When he had taken down half the hot contents, he glanced back at his lover. Nick was rolling his eyes, but clearly amused._

_Greg adopted a fake twang, "Aren't ya just a sweet Georgia peach?" _

"_You better shut the hell up before I whoop you" Nick narrowed his eyes playfully, jabbing the lab rat in the ribs "I'm not from Georgia."_

"_Still a peach" Greg looked around to make sure they were alone, then snuck a quick kiss before Nick knew what was happening "Best one of them all."_

_Nick huffed, but didn't say a word against it._

_4: Hair dye_

_Nick wasn't sure whether he was more shocked or confused, standing there and blinking dumbly. Greg was on their couch, nervously running a hand through his newly dyed hair and worrying his bottom lip. It was big change, but he was hoping his lover wouldn't be too pissed._

"_So..." Nick struggled for words "The urge just hit you?"_

"_Black is the new brunette" Greg chuckled nervously, twisting a raven curl around his finger absently "Is it too striking?"_

"_No, no" Nick quickly assured his lover, sitting beside him on the couch and carting his fingers through the over-soft locks "It's a low black, it doesn't look fake."_

_Greg made a face, "Yeah...that means you hate it."_

"_Not...__fully_" Nick made a face, but quickly covered it up for his boyfriend's sake "It's a change, and change is good right? So...yeah, I'm ok with it babe."

He placed a kiss on Greg's newly dyed hair, wondering what the others would say.

5: Anxiety

Greg dragged Nick by his arm up the drive of his parent's house, the taller man dragging his feet purposely.

"Please, let's not do this" Nick begged, "You know I'm not ashamed of you, G, but meeting your parents-"

"No, my dad's not here" Greg stated matter-of-factly "It's just my mom. Come on, Nicky, she'll love you almost as much as I do!"

Nick made a face, "Uh, I doubt it" 

"It's not like I'm meeting yours" the brunette gave a snort of amusement "God, they'd shoot us both down like dogs."

"I'm rubbing off on you" Nick ginned despite himself.

Greg gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Only in the best way possible."

6: Meeting the parents

(Continuation of _Anxiety_)

Nick was still fidgeting, even after Greg's mom opened the door and let them in with hugs and smiles. Just like every commercial mother, her hair was put up and her mouth was painted. She even had cookies she was baking, except when she brought them out they had peanut butter bits and chocolate chips, along with nuts. It was like a sweet-orgy in your mouth, and Nick was loving every bit of it.

"It's good to see you Mom" Greg and his companion were seated on the couch, the woman across the coffee table from them "You've been doing well?"

"Oh yes" she smiled brightly "Keeping myself busy, selling and buying...just keeping a little bit of an egg for myself. Never tell your father though, he would get all macho and defensive."

Greg nodded in understanding, "Never, lips are sealed."

"Good then" she folded her hands on her lap "And your friend here, I didn't catch his name..."

"My name's Nick Stokes" the Southerner bit his lip "I'm sorry, it was rude of me not to introduce myself right away."

"What a cute accent!" she cooed "I just love that! You know, Nick, I think I like you already."

Nick tried his best at a charming smile, "You seem just as wonderful, Mrs. Sanders."

"So sweet" she turned her attention towards her sun "Now, Greg, tell me what all this is about. You sounded so anxious on the phone."

"Well, Mom..." Greg reached out, lacing his hand with his lover's "I'm in love."

Mrs. Sanders had the decency to look surprised, glancing between the two men. Color came to her cheeks that had nothing to do with rogue, but she soon recovered and cleared her throat. Giving a tsk, she stood and squeezed between the two. Nick gave his lover a curious look over the woman's head, but Greg could only shrug.

She took their clasped hands, separating them and lacing her fingers with each.

"How sweet is true love, hm?" she was smiling softly now, a genuine smile "Is it everything they say?"

Greg nodded weakly, "Yeah, Mom...it is."

"Oh good" she placed a kiss on the back's of their hands, leaving a smudge of lipstick on their skin "If you're going to do something like this, it better be over true love."

Neither could tell if that was an insult or a nugget of wisdom.

"And you'll take care of my boy?" she looked imploringly at Nick, he flashed her a smile and she brightened up "Well then...I'll put on some tea, ok?"

7: The tears we shed

Nick didn't know anyone was in the locker room, it was mid-afternoon and everyone was where they were supposed to be. He had spilled coffee down his front, and he was sure his skin was burned. He pried his locker open, rummaging for a new shirt with minimal grumbling. He slipped his stained tee off, tossing it into the bottom of the locker and replacing it with a simple black shirt. Nick was about to slam the door shut when a sound caught it attention. It was a muffled groan of sorts, like someone in pain. Leaving his locker dormant, he edged over to row two lanes over. There was someone there, shuffling quietly and dressing. He peeked around the corner, eyes going a bit wide.

Greg Sanders was there, turned toward the Southerner with his eyes closed. Greg hadn't come in that morning, and Grissom had been a bit more than annoyed when he hadn't called in ill or for any other matter. Though by the looks of it, the brunette had every reason to be out. His left eye was blackened, a cut along the swell of his cheek. On the same side of his face, his jaw was bruised and his lip was split in two places. Greg was struggling to slip on his shirt, there were finger bruises on his right arm and fist-sized bruises on his chest. His ribs were wrapped up in gauze, looking like a home-job from the degree of medical tape. 

Greg let out a whimper, managing to slip the long sleeved shirt on. As he was buttoning it, his eyes glazed over in tears. Nick's heart gave a lurch, he knew he couldn't stand idly by and watch this.

"Greg?"

The brunette jumped, looking up in shock as Nick advanced on him.

"Oh, hey Nick" Greg tried to hurry and button-up his shirt, but his fingers were shaking too badly to be helpful "I'm sorry I didn't call in, I bet Grissom-"

"Forget that crap, what happened to _you_?" Nick gestured over the boy's body "It looks like someone beat the hell out of you."

"Oh, no..." Greg lied desperately "I mean, yeah. But it wasn't...bar fight."

"It took you a whole minute to confirm it?" Nick gave a snort of disbelief "Who the hell did this, G? I haven't seen you so messed up since those gang-bangers got ahold of you."

"I'm fine" Greg's voice broke a little, looking away as his hands dropped from his shirt "It was just...it was nothing."

Nick got into his best friend's personal space, maneuvering him until he was pressed against the lockers. He placed a hand on either side of the bruised face, pinning him in place and giving him a determined look.

"Greg, just tell me what happened" Nick demanded, the other man turned his face away and refused to answer. Sighing, the Southerner took one hand off the lockers and placed it on the other cheek. Those liquid topaz eyes locked with his, teary and hurt. Nick couldn't resist, he leant in and brushed his lips to the other. There was no hesitation, no sickly surprise, and no protests. Greg gave in immediately, moaning and pressing back into the kiss. It was fluid, moist, perfect for the first time...

Greg's brain went into mush mode as soon as a slick tongue brushed the line of his lips, careful to avoid the cuts there. He hadn't been kissed so softly in a _long _time, kissed like he was the only one the other could ever want...kissed like he was wanted...

"Boyfriend" Greg murmured when they pulled away.

"Oh God, I'm sorry" Nick pulled away, eyes wide "I didn't know you-"

"No" Greg cut him off quickly, tears running down his cheeks "My boyfriend...is the one who did this to me. I said something stupid and..."

"An abusive boyfriend?" Nick gaped, that wasn't even close to the situations he had thought of "Greg, you can't be stupid enough to stay with an asshole who beats you up for fun?!"

Greg made a pathetic sound, "You'd be surprised how dumb I am."

"Damn, G..." Nick traced a thumb over the boy's cheek bruise, sympathy etched into his eyes "You're not going back to him, you know that?"

"He'll find me" Greg grimaced "He always does."

Nick's anger flickered, "Not if I have a say, he won't."

8. Silent words

Sometimes Nick Stokes wondered if his lover could read his mind.

They were nearly alone in the parking lot, the end of the day, and it was time for them both to go home. It had been a hard day, and the whole team was stressed and irritable...even Grissom was snapping. 

Getting into the car, Nick thought it was a little strange that his lover had gotten in the back instead.

"Greg-?"

Greg didn't say a word, but seized the Southerner by the collar and pulled him into the back. It was kinda painful, but that didn't matter when he had hungry lips kneading at his neck and jaw. He knew what they needed, but he had hoped it would be at home...

"G, we can't do it here-"

Greg glared briefly, then pulled the other above him and started kissing him breathless. Nick really couldn't argue anymore after that point, but started working on his belt buckle. It was hard and fast in the backseat of his car, Greg on his knees with the edge of his jeans biting into his thighs. The top of Nick's head hit the window once, but he managed not to give himself a concussion.

Greg bit down on his lover's fingers, stifling his cries.

Lying in the back of his car, digits bleeding, sated and kinda sticky, Nick realized that the other hadn't said a word.

Nick bussed the boy's cheek, "You ok, sweetheart?"

Dark eyes turned to him, teary.

"Did I hurt you?" raw panic rose in Nick's chest "G? Baby?"

But Greg only shook his head, leaning in for another kiss.

That's all he needed...to pour his stupid schoolgirl words of love all over Nick.

9. Tattoo

"I can't believe you did it."

"It's hot, right?"

"Why...?"

"Well, you called me chicken. And if you carry a sprig of fennel around, it's supposed to warn off evil spirits."

Nick scoffed, "So you decided a tattoo of a sprig would be even better?"

Greg smiled brightly, "In my opinion, I think that makes it stronger."

Nick slapped his lover upside the head, "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Greg pouted cutely, "But I'm _your_ idiot."

"That you are sweetheart, that you are."

10: Spontaneity

It was Halloween. Greg was cooped up in his house, watching the _Food Network _special on candy and such. He was being bored really, lounging on the couch with the lights off and barefoot. The mini-Snickers bars in the mixed bowl at his side were slowly disappearing between his lips; the Three Musketeers minis were next on his mental list. The doorbell rang. With heavy sigh, he got up and shuffled over to the door with the bowl in hand.

"Coming" he shouted, swinging the door open and gasping hoarsely. There, standing before him...well, he really wasn't sure. Nick Stokes stood on his porch, clad in a costume of sorts. He was in a pair of bleached out jeans, a big rodeo belt buckle, and a powder blue work shirt. A black cowboy hat was cocked on his head, a stupid grin plastered on his face, and a rope in one hand while the other had a bag full of candy.

Greg tried to speak, "...er, Nicky?"

"Hey babe" Nick held out his arms "Guess who I am?"

The brunette shook his head, "I could _never_ guess."

The Southerner put on a thicker accent, "I'ma Jack Twist."

"A _Brokeback Mountain_ reference?" Greg gave a snort of amusement, rolling his eyes "Really, Nicky? Is that how you want to end this prompt-story?"

Nick all but pouted, "I thought it was cool."

Greg shook his head, giving his lover a sympathetic look.

"Oh _come on_!" Nick whined, stomping his foot and scuffing his boots "Go get your cowboy hat and a bag, we'll be a pair!"

Greg tisked thoughtfully, "How 'bout I get my dress and be Alma?"

Nick only hesitated for a moment, "...ok, I can deal with that."

_**End**_


End file.
